The Connection
by TheONEwhoWritesStuff
Summary: Anna Summers is a perky sophomore whose dream is to befriend the elusive Ice Queen. Elsa Winter is a proud and cold senior whose sole purpose is to strive for ultimate perfection in everything she does. Despite an awkward first meeting, both find themselves inexplicably drawn and entangled in each other's lives. This unbreakable bond will destroy everything they've ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Frozen or any of its characters because if I did, honestly, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on the Elsanna pairing and just make it canon.

* * *

 **::::::::::::::::::::T:H:E C:O:N:N:E:C:T:I:O:N::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

 _~Soon she's down the stairs ~_

 _Her morning elegance she wears_

 _The sound of water makes her dream_

 _Awoken by a cloud of steam_

 _She pours her daydream in a cup_

 _~ A spoonful of sugar sweetens up~_

 _Her Morning Elegance – Oren Lavie_

* * *

"Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone - we find it with another." – Thomas Merton

* * *

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

A clock ticks on in concealed darkness.

It is 6:28. In two minutes, the clock will go off. It is unique in design, a Mickey Mouse clock to be exact. The two ringing bells on the side and half of its body are painted black. The other half is painted red with two white polka dots. On the clock's surface is the face of Mickey Mouse. When the alarm goes off, Mickey Mouse's iconic laugh will echo throughout the room. This is only one of Anna's unique Disney collection items in her room.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

A loud snore breaks the silence. The girl named Anna sleeps on, red hair askew – one could compare it to an unkept, wild bush – and mouth widely open, drool slipping down her pillow. Her arms are spread out and one leg is off of the bed. Half of her bed covers are on the ground, barely covering her bare legs and Buzz Lightyear underwear. On the other side of her bed, a pile of untouched, fresh laundry sits near her head. She keeps telling herself she'll get to that later.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Sunshine begins to seep in from the small opening of her curtains. It allows more light into her bedroom, highlighting her apple green walls that are barely visible from all the band/ movie/ video game posters and pictures of her school friends taped to it. Her wood floor is littered with books, clothes, and remnants from her weekend video game marathon with her best friend. A half full bottle of Coke and a crushed family pack of Lays chips stand in front of her PS3 system. Her half open closet reveals even more laundry to be done and an untidy amount of converse, tennis shoes, and thrown about hoodies.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick t—

Riiiiing. Ha – ha!

The clock fulfills its duty, letting its presence be known not only to the red –headed sleeper, but to her family as well, who begin grumbling and getting out of their beds.

Anna scrunches her face, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. She refuses to face the day. Sleepily, she opens one bright, turquoise eye, glaring down at the annoying alarm clock shouting Ha – ha!

Whap! Her hand shoots out as fast as lightning and slams down on the clock's head. The ringing instantly stops with Mickey's voice ending in mid –laugh.

Anna lets out a slow smile of victory before succumbing to her tiredness.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

The dreamer dreams on.

* * *

"Anna, get up."

"Anna."

"Anna."

"Anna!"

The tired teen snored on. Her brother sighed irritably, rubbing his forehead. It was always a chore waking his little sister up.

He stalked over to her curtains – cursing whenever he tripped over the various items strewn across her floor – and yanked the curtains open. Sunlight fell across her face. She groaned and brought the covers over her head, causing the pile of laundry next to her to tumble to the floor.

Next, he went over to her side of the bed, grabbed a firm hold of her covers, and yanked with all his might. To his relief, his efforts actually paid off today and the covers were removed from Anna. She shivered, curling up to retain warmth, and used her pillow to shield her eyes from the light.

Her brother sighed. Shaking his head, he made his way out of her room.

Anna grinned from beneath her pillow, happy to be left alone.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Her brother appeared again, running full speed at her.

"Shit!" Anna, wide awake now, clumsily scrambled to get out of her bed, knowing too well what her brother's plan was.

She was too late.

He lunged, and his body fell heavily on her mattress. Anna screamed as the mattress shifted violently beneath her, and she was forcibly thrown off of it, arms flailing wildly as she flew through the air. She landed painfully on her backside and cursed angrily as she watched her brother leisurely get up from her shaking bed and grin down at her, green eyes filled with merriment.

"Mornin'."

"Hans!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. "Get out of my room, you asshole!"

He laughed and dodged her assault. "Alright, alright," he placated, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll get out now. Just thought it best to wake you up. You'd be late otherwise." He grabbed her clock to show her the time. "See?"

7:32.

Crap.

"Oh God!" Anna panicked. She grabbed Hans by the shirt and dragged him out of her room, ignoring his protests. "Out, out!" She shooed and slammed the door on his slightly bewildered face. "I'm gonna be late!"

She sprung into action, racing to her bathroom to use the toilet, brush her teeth, and wash her face.

"Hey, Anna!" Her brother yelled from outside her bedroom door. "Kristoff is waiting for you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes!" Anna yelled back, now hurriedly fighting with her bed head. She whined when the brush snagged a tangled end.

"Tell him yourself!"

"Wha—"

"Hey Anna," Kristoff said sheepishly next to Hans.

Anna considered her hair a lost cause and burst from out of her bathroom, desperately looking around her room for some clean clothes.

"Shit! Don't come in!"

"Um, okay," Kristoff said slowly. "I'd have no real reason to."

"Unless you were trying to get a glimpse of my sister," Hans remarked, smirking.

Kristoff blinked. "Uh…"

"Hans!"

Hans shrugged. "Sorry, Anna."

"Yeah…no thank you," Kristoff said, making a face.

Hans nodded in understanding. "A wise choice friend. She likes wearing Buzz Lightyear underwear."

Kristoff's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"HANS!"

"Sorry, Anna."

Anna hurriedly grabbed an old Aerosmith band shirt and a pair of jeans. "Both of you," she said, wiggling into her jeans. "Go away. Go downstairs or something."

"Well, since I'm here," Kristoff started. "Do you think it'd be okay if I grabbed a cereal bar or something? I'm a little –"

"Kristoff, I don't care! Eat whatever you want! Eat Hans if you'd like! Just get AWAY FROM MY DOOR!"

Kristoff stepped back. "Shit dude. Alright. I'm gone." He looked over at Hans giving him a sympathetic look. "Is she always like this in the morning?"

Hans laughed. "To be honest, this is actually one of her better days. Now, come on," he said, clasping a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Let's get out of here before she tears our heads off."

As they waited, Kristoff was treated to a full helping of pancakes made by Anna and Hans' uncle, Oaken. Hans sat next to him, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hoo hoo! Young Kristoff, ya?" Oaken greeted cheerfully as he flipped some extra pancakes for himself. "How are you today?"

Kristoff smiled. "I'm fine, sir," he said politely, pouring a generous amount of syrup over his pancakes. "School I'm not really looking forward to, but at least it's Friday. How's everything at the bakery?"

Oaken sat down across from him, clapping his hands. "Oh! It's good, ya! Getting lots of customers as of late! My German chocolate cakes in particular are becoming very popular, ya!"

"That's great!" Kristoff took a bite of his pancake, savoring the fluffy sweetness. He turned to Hans. "You're looking for a more steady job, right? How's the job outlook going?"

Hans grimaced. "Not so well," he confessed. "Every job out there is looking for a little more than my Associate's degree can offer. I may have to consider going back to college to finish up my last two years and earn a Bachelor's degree. Even that won't get me much."

Oaken smiled brightly at his nephew. "It's okay, Hans. You'll find something, ya? Give it time." His smile fell, eyes showing concern. "Besides, you should be focusing on getting better before even considering a steady job. We don't want another –"

"I know," Hans interrupted gently. "I'm taking this one step at a time, I promise." He put his coffee down and stood up, fixing his collar. "Alright. Time for work. I'll be back around eight this evening." He said his goodbyes – yelling his last one at Anna's closed door, who yelled a goodbye back just as loud – and left.

As soon as he departed, Anna came running out of her room, hair still askew, shirt slightly crooked, and backpack wide open. She replaced Hans and sat down next to Kristoff, trying to organize her textbooks and notebooks.

"Sorry," she apologized to her best friend, still rummaging through her stuff. "I'm a bit of a mess today. Are you done with your breakfast?"

Kristoff nodded and got up. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for the breakfast, Mr. Summers," he said, putting his plate in the dishwasher. "I really appreciate it."

Oaken waved him off. "No, no! Thank you, my boy, for taking Anna to school every day. Even if she acts like a grizzly bear –"

"Hey!"

"—In the morning," he finished.

Anna zipped up her backpack and grabbed an unopened poptart package from the counter. "Alright, we can go. Bye Uncle Oakey!" She called out as she and Kristoff exited.

"Bye honey! Go get me some A's now, ya?"

As soon as they left the house, Kristoff snickered, searching his pockets for his car keys. "With your current GPA, I'd say he's two letter grades off."

"Shut up and open the damn door."

They both entered Kristoff's beat up old truck and made their way to Arendelle High.

"So, did you do Ursula's homework?" Kristoff asked at a stoplight. "I need to copy off of you. Jafar's history essay took forever to finish last night."

"Ir wrint roo id."

"English please."

Anna swallowed her bite of poptart. "I said, I didn't do it. We'll have to copy off of Merida."

Kristoff laughed. "Pfft, like Merida ever does her homework. I have my hopes on Mulan."

"Hey, I have faith in Merida," Anna disagreed, pouting. "She'll do the homework, watch."

"Wanna bet?"

"No thanks. Last time I made a bet with you, I lost over sixty dollars. I've learned my lesson."

"Alright then."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Kristoff muttering about horrible drivers in Arendelle while Anna dozed off, face pressed against the window.

When they arrived – and Kristoff had to shake the crap out of Anna to wake her – Merida and Mulan stood outside, waiting for them.

Merida crossed her arms. "Took ya long enough. What'd ya guys do, swim through a herd of cattle to get here?"

Kristoff shrugged. "No. Just had trouble raising the living dead," Kristoff said, pointing to Anna. Anna punched him in the arm.

Mulan and Merida chuckled. "Well, that explains the hair," Mulan pointed out, referring to the crazy hairstyle Anna had going on. Anna was notorious for her sleeping habits.

They all walked in the building and gathered around Anna's locker before the bell rung.

"Oh! Did you guys do Ursula's homework?" Kristoff asked, searching around his backpack for a pencil and paper.

Merida and Mulan gave them guilty looks.

"Nay. I was finishin' Jafar's blasted essay."

"And I had fencing practice late yesterday. I fell asleep right when I got home."

Kristoff and Anna shared a look.

"There is no God," Kristoff deadpanned.

"Our faith is misguided," Anna joined in.

"We are doomed," they said at the same time.

The bell rung, signaling the end of their conversation. Kristoff and Anna, when realizing their class was halfway across campus, began sprinting to make it to class on time (a lost effort).

Merida and Mulan still stood there, confused.

"…Do we even want to know?"

"No, I don't think we do."

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

* * *

Anna sits in her math class, her eyes glazed over, and her ears tuning out the outraged screaming coming from her teacher to instead focus on the chirps from the birds outside. It's a beautiful day with golden sunshine and blue skies. The world outside the widow next to her looks brighter than ever.

It's a shame she's stuck in school.

She sighs, glancing down sullenly at her chicken scratch handwriting and the numerous, badly drawn doodles around her notes. In boredom, she takes the time to add a flower in the corner next to her name.

Anna Summers.

Summers.

She smiles.

But it is not a happy one.

She decides not to dwell on it, humming thoughtfully to herself, staring out the window, wishing she could join the birds.

The dreamer dreams on.

Tick tock.

* * *

"Ugggghhhh!" Anna moaned, grabbing her lunch tray. "Finally! I thought we'd never reach this point of the day! I'm starving!" Her eyes gleamed with interest, roaming over every piece of food their cafeteria had to offer.

Kristoff cracked his shoulders behind her. "I know what you mean," he grumbled. "I really am surprised we made it this far without being murdered by Ursula."

Behind him, both Mulan and Merida shuddered. "Ursula was so mad today," Mulan said. "I swear she blew up three times her size she was so pissed."

"I know!" Merida agreed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "The ol' hag gave us double homework since no one did today's. The hell is tha' gonna teach us? No wonder no one likes her class, the miserable ol' bat."

"I'm just glad she didn't decide to drop a pop quiz on us," Anna said, grabbing a plate of hamburger and fries. "I'm barely passing her class as it is. Oh sweet!" She exclaimed suddenly, grinning as something caught her eyes. "Hell yeah! Chocolate chip cookies!" Without another word, she rushed over to the other side of the cafeteria, grabbing about three of the delicious treats for herself.

"Oi!" Merida called after her. "Get me one too! Ursula's gone an' put a sour taste in me mouth!"

Mulan frowned. "I don't think you should drown your sorrows by indulging in sweets."

"Who asked for ye opinion? Sweets is better an' a bottle. Besides, this day has been an utter pain in me ass."

"Today has been pretty bad," Kristoff agreed, rubbing his chin. "Hey! Get me one too Anna!" He yelled to her.

Anna flicked them off. "I'm not a servant! Get your own, you lazy bums!"

"Oi! I'm about to kick ya' bum meself if you don't come back with two extra cookies, damn ye'!"

Someone behind them chuckled. "Must you guys always cause a ruckus?"

The group spun around. Kristoff spoke first, grinning. "Flynn! Rapunzel! What are you guys doing here? I thought seniors got special privileges to go off campus for lunch."

Rapunzel smiled. "Nice to see you guys. And we're actually here to tell you guys something." She looked around. "Where's Anna?"

"Grabbing us some cookies. Let's find a seat somewhere and we'll wave her over."

They all moved to the back of the cafeteria near one of the windows with a view of the old oak tree outside, oblivious to the three bodies sitting under it.

Kristoff took a bite of his burrito. "So, what are you guys here for?" He asked after swallowing.

As Flynn opened his mouth to speak, Anna came barreling towards them, her face bright with happiness. She quickly put down her tray before enveloping Flynn and Rapunzel in a friendly hug.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" She said excitedly. "Punz! Flynn! Where have you guys been?! You're seniors now, that's so awesome! And – oh my god, you cut your hair! And it's not dyed!" She said in wonderment, tugging at Rapunzel's ends. "What are you guys doing here?"

Flynn snorted. "What the hell is going on with your own hair today?"

Slap!

"Ow!" Flynn whined at Anna, rubbing at his now sore arm. "I thought we agreed to no more using me as a punching bag!" He raised his head high. "I demand respect now that I'm a senior."

Slap!

"Ow!" He shot an accusatory, hurt look over to his girlfriend, who was pulling her hand back, smirking. "Punzie!"

Rapunzel chuckled. "Hush, Eugene," she shushed, ignoring his mutterings about not calling him by his real name. She patted Anna's head affectionately. "Sit down," she said gently. "We have some news for you all."

"Hold on there a minute, Punzel," Merida interrupted, holding up her hand. She turned to Anna, hands on her hips. "Where be my cookie, Anna?"

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Yeah! And where's mine?"

Anna glared at them.

"…Well?"

"…In hell."

Merida jumped up, getting ready to put Anna in a headlock. "Why ya' little—"

Flynn cut in. "As much as I'd love to see a cat fight," he said, winking at Anna and Merida, who both scoffed at him, "I think I'd better get on with the news." He paused for dramatic effect. "You guys…are officially invited to Hercules party tonight." He struck a ridiculous pose, waiting to blow them away.

Silence.

"Why?" They all asked suspiciously.

Everyone knew Hercules only invited his year and up to his parties. Any years below him that tried to attend were bullied relentlessly or simply shoved out of his house.

"It's in celebration of him getting the MVP award for football. Or well, so he says, since it hasn't been officially decided who gets the MVP award. Plus, he's trying to get Megara, the sophomore in your year, to come to his party," Rapunzel explained. "He likes her, so he's pretty much inviting your class to go as well. Do you guys want to go?"

"I don't party," Mulan said, returning to her salad bowl. "And Hercules is a jerk."

Flynn and Rapunzel shrugged. "You'll have no argument there," Rapunzel said. "He's certainly arrogant, but at least he provides the goods."

Flynn grinned. "And the brownies. He makes the best brownies. They were so insanely good and made me extremely happy."

Everyone stared at him.

"You've…had his brownies?" Rapunzel asked her boyfriend, more than surprised.

Flynn looked confused. "Yeah…? And they were good." He looked at all of them, taking notice of their sudden silence. "What am I missing here?"

Everyone began laughing.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Kristoff teased, smirking.

"Hey, I'm older than you!"

"Obviously not," Anna chimed in.

"Hey!"

Merida spoke up, eyebrow quirked. "Wait. Hercules? Ye' mean the dumb ginger –"

Flynn blinked. "Merida, you're a ginger too…"

"—With the beefy arms an' ego the size of Uranus?"

"Yeah, that's Hercules."

"…I hate 'im. I'm not going."

"…There'll be vodka."

"…I still hate 'im, but his personality flaws 'ave temporarily been forgiven for the time being, so I'll go."

"A party!" Anna exclaimed, clapping her hands. "How exciting! The only ones I've been to were the ones hosted by the school. And I've hear Hercules parties get really crazy! Kristoff, do you want to—"

"No," Kristoff immediately answered, brows furrowed and arms crossed.

"But—"

"No."

"We could stay for only—"

"No."

"Can't we—"

"No. Anna," Kristoff sighed. "If you want to go, go ahead. But I'm not going to watch people be stupid and make horrible mistakes they'll regret in the morning."

"You could ride with Eugene and me," Rapunzel offered. "And afterwards, you could spend the night at my house if you'd like."

Anna gave a sad look over at her best friend. "It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Anna, no puppy eyes."

Her eyes widened.

"Anna."

More widening.

"Anna," Kristoff said again, trying to sound firm.

Her lips jutted out in a pout.

"Damn it," he groaned. "Fine, fine I'll go. But," he warned, pointing at her, "we will leave when the party becomes too much, and…afterwards we're going to get frozen yogurt."

Anna grinned. "I'm down for that." She turned back to Eugene and Rapunzel, curious. "Why did you think to invite us, anyhow?"

Rapunzel moved closer, a sly smile on her face. "There's a rumor going around the school."

"What rumor?"

She motioned for everyone to move their head closer together before whispering, "The Ice Queen is going to be there."

"WHAT?"

The cafeteria went dead silent at Anna's outburst, most of the students looking in their general direction. Anna blushed and ducked her head.

"Yes, well with that exclamation," Flynn chuckled. "It would seem we've gotten your full attention. It's just a rumor though."

" _The_ Ice Queen?" Mulan asked. "Wow, you certainly do have my attention now. I actually might just consider going." She bumped arms with Anna, smirking. "I've had her in one of my classes, you know. She was my lab partner for biology. Didn't say one word to me."

Kristoff joined in. "And I've seen her hanging about the library. I swear the room dropped a good ten degrees while she was in there."

Anna felt her jaw twitch.

Damn her friends.

"Well, I've only seen the gal once," Merida added. "A rare beauty, that one. But her eyes were like ice. Not someone ye' see me messin' with. That girl has ice crystals in her veins."

"And since me and Eugene," Rapunzel said, catching on to their game as they watched Anna fume, "are in the same year as her, we see her every day. I admit, the novelty's worn off, but some of what you hear is true. That girl is completely unapproachable. Anyone who even tries to interact with her will be on the receiving end of her infamous glare."

Flynn batted his eyelashes at Rapunzel. "I'd say it's more of a sexy smolder," he teased, trying to do his own impression of the Ice Queen's glare. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and yanked his ear.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Apologize to your wickedly hot girlfriend," she said, inspecting her nails as her boyfriend squirmed around.

"I give! I give! Sorry! No one's smolder is as sexy as yours! Uncle! Uncle!" Flynn cried out in pain. Satisfied, Rapunzel let go of his now throbbing ear, and gave him a kiss on the cheek in apology.

Kristoff blinked. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Anna couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, no more playing with me!" She pouted. "You all know I've never seen the Ice Queen. It has been my goal to get one glimpse of her this year!" She mumbled irritably to herself, shoving her last cookie in her mouth.

"I don't understand how you haven't seen her already," Mulan said.

Anna swallowed. "She's not exactly the easiest person to find on campus," she disagreed. "She doesn't eat with her classmates in the cafeteria. And she takes higher division classes, so our schedules can't mix. And the times she goes to the library, I have track practice. Even worse, since she's a senior now, she won't be on campus for lunch, making my job even harder!" Anna stared sullenly down at her half-eaten burger.

The Ice Queen was the greatest enigma of the school. No one could ever get close to her. She was reclusive, and guarded her personal life from anyone who had ever reached out to her. Girls would whisper about her with contempt. Though most of the male population considered her insanely hot, all refused to attempt any form of flirtation with her, afraid of her intimidating nature. She was the true definition of a cold persona. She was considered a lost cause to almost everyone on campus.

All except Anna, who had always wanted to befriend her since her freshman year.

"Still, there's a chance she'll be there," Rapunzel reminded. "A small chance, but a chance nonetheless."

The bell rung loudly, ending their thirty minute lunch time.

Anna smiled brightly. "I'll be there," she said. Her eyes lit up in excitement. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Miles from school, Anna's clock ticks away.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Time passes. Second become minutes, minutes become hours. Every bit of time that passes means something. The past quickly becomes the present and then back to the past in a blink of an eye. The future, no matter how unknown, will come, has come, will come again.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

The hand always moves forward. There is no turning back.

After all…

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Destiny has an agenda.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Frozen or any of its characters because if I did, honestly, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on the Elsanna pairing and just make it canon.

* * *

 **::::::::::::::::::::T:H:E C:O:N:N:E:C:T:I:O:N::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

~ _Haven't you heard? ~_

 _I am a flightless bird_

 _I am a liar_

 _~ Feeding facts to a false fire ~_

 _E Is For Estranged – Owen Pallett_

* * *

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Another clock ticks on in darkness.

This time, it is 6:23. While the time for the alarm to ring is set for 6:30, it will not go off. Instead, the owner of the clock will wake in exactly three minutes. Every day, she wakes up four minutes before the clock goes off. She hates the sound alarm clocks make, so her body adjusts to waking up earlier to beat the alarm.

There is nothing special about the clock. It is plain. It is simple.

Much like the room the girl sleeps in.

Her room has a bed, a dresser, a windowsill, and a closet. Yet, that is it.

Her floors are made of a special, expensive white hardwood. There is nothing on it, except a blue rug near the foot of her bed. Her perfectly carved, canopy bed is queen –sized, though only one person sleeps in it. It is adorned with small, white lights – the only bit of personality in the room – around the four, wooden posts, a heavy, blue bedspread with intricate patterns, white bed sheets of rich silk, and an astonishing amount of pillows that cover more of the bed than the owner.

A crack of sun peeks out behind the closed curtains from her windowsill. This sliver of light shines on one part of the wall, revealing a light blue color. However, it highlights nothing else; her walls are barren, with only the pale blue paint color to make up for the lack of pictures. But even the walls look grey without sunlight.

A sigh escapes from the lips of the owner. A girl named Elsa occupies the bed, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth pulled into a tight frown. She is curled into herself, hands slightly outstretched, with the covers tucked securely over her body. Not a hair strays out of place because she has learned not to twist and turn in her sleep, using her pillows as a fort to stay immobile. This is how she has been taught to be. Elegant.

Presentable.

Contained.

Even in sleep, she must be perfect.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

With a start, dark blue, glinting eyes shoot wide open, cautiously shifting left and right before settling on the alarm sitting five feet away.

With a sigh, she gets up.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tic—

Click.

It is 6:26.

And Elsa hates clocks.

* * *

Elsa stretched, her baby blue shirt lifting a little to show off her toned stomach. She took the time to fully stretch out the tight muscles of her body to keep herself fresh and limber. After ten minutes of stretching, she walked over to her backpack near the door, and bent down to re-check that she had everything. Satisfied and running a hand through her still relatively well kept hair, she went into her bathroom, only stopping for a second to pick up a discarded sock on the floor and throw it into her hamper.

The maids can deal with that.

She closed the door softly behind her, and locked it in place. Her eyes found the large, rectangular mirror.

Her reflection stared back, cobalt eyes focusing on the fact that her face lacked any make - up.

Disgusted, she turned away and reached for her towel on the rack. She would deal with her appearance later.

A soft knock sounded from her room. "Elsa?"

Elsa paused. "Yes, Gerda?" She asked calmly. "Is there something you need from me?"

She heard Gerda enter her room and rummage through her closet, no doubt to take away her hamper for cleaning. "Oh, no dear," Gerda said sweetly. "Just wanted to make sure you were up before I went to get your laundry. Didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep, is all."

Elsa smiled a little, grabbing her favorite mint bodywash. "It's alright. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Alright dear!" She heard her maid call out. "We'll have your breakfast ready for you."

As soon as she heard the door click shut, Elsa turned on the shower head and stepped into the freezing water. She sighed in content. Although she knew it was weird for her to enjoy cold showers – especially considering her room was cold enough to begin with since she left her window wide open every night - she didn't mind the temperature. It gave her goosebumps, and kept her skin from wrinkling.

It made her feel alive.

Downstairs, the maids bustled about to prepare Elsa and her parents some breakfast. In the kitchen, Gerda worked with two other maids in preparing the bacon and eggs while Kai sat on his old wooden chair, squeezing fresh orange juice into a pitcher. The rest of the maids readied the dining table, laying out the porcelain plates and pulling out the seats for the Winters to comfortably get into and sit on.

Gerda clapped her hands. "Alright! Get them plates out of the cabinets!" She ordered. "Be careful with those too! They're worth more than your mortgage!" She pointed to three maids gathered around, gossiping. "Oi! You lot! Go sweep out the furnace instead of standing about!" The group did as they were told, mumbling grumpily to themselves. "Turn the bacon over now, Annie dear, before it becomes part of the pan." The maid next to her nodded and followed her instructions. "Alright, everyone, keep moving, on the double!"

This was a typical morning for the maids, who followed every instruction the lead maid, Gerda, gave them.

As soon as everyone was finished with their jobs, they all grabbed a few extra breakfast items they had made for themselves and ate in the kitchen. No one spoke.

Gerda exhaled tiredly and sat across from Kai, who was munching on an apple. "My goodness, everyone's been on edge since the Winters have returned." She sipped on her cup of coffee. "I almost forgot how hard my job was supposed to be without them around. Three months. _Three_. Elsa, the poor dear, was left alone for three months here. That's the entire summer. Now, I know she's grown but…" She trailed off, her eyes sad.

Kai inclined his head. "They've always been like that, sweetie." He grabbed her hand and gently held it in his. "Ever since she was a little girl."

"I know, but…I…oh for goodness sake's, Kai, they once left her on her birthday, when she was only seven years old. She cried for days after that one. And every time they're about to drop the news, she just, I don't know, she just _knows._ The girl doesn't like wearing her heart on her sleeve, but even I can tell when she's hurting. Oh, the poor girl." Gerda frowned. "She doesn't talk to us much anymore. She doesn't talk to anyone, really. And she never smiles anymore. Goodness knows I'm not her mother, but…I do care for the girl, Kai. But she's become so distant…"

"There's nothing we can do, dear," he reminded her. "We're only here for service, not for anything else. Our concern for Elsa and her well – being doesn't change the fact that all we are to her are servants."

"I just wish it weren't so," Gerda said quietly, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. She brushed off the food particles on her apron and headed out of the kitchen.

Elsa sat in her usual chair, hands seated politely over her lap, ready to be served. Her blonde hair was done into a neat and tidy bun (as usual), and she wore her usual scarf and winter coat with her favorite pair of custom-made jeans and boots.

She looked beautiful.

If only she would lose the carefully neutral expression…

Gerda glanced around before smiling in relief. Her parents were not present yet. "Hello, dear. What would you like?"

Elsa did not even glance in her direction. "Toast, fruit, and jasmine tea, please." Her posture did not let up, remaining tight and rigid.

Gerda's smile faltered for a moment, before quickly catching her composure. "Sure thing. I'll be right out."

With her back turned, the smile completely fell.

Cold.

Distant.

Empty.

This is what has become of her dear Elsa.

She made her the plate of food, her hands clutching the plate tightly. Kai gave her a reassuring smile, but she did not smile back.

She returned with Elsa's plate of food. For a second, Elsa's eyes flickered up to hers, and she had opened her mouth a little, as if about to acknowledge her presence with a response, maybe even one of gratitude.

Though just as suddenly, Elsa quickly turned her attention back to her food, and slowly began eating, making sure she remembered her etiquette.

Gerda bowed lightly and stood by the window, waiting for her to finish. Nothing could be heard in the room except the slight clinking of metal utensils on a porcelain plate, and even the sound of both people's breathing. Finished, Elsa dabbed her mouth with her napkin and put her utensils in an x formation, signifying that she was done. Gerda quickly went to gather up her plate.

Elsa's hand gently grabbed hers, startling the maid. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' and slowly let go, her eyes for once looking uncertain.

Gerda grinned at her and, after making sure the coast was clear, affectionately lay a hand on her head before scurrying off to the kitchen.

By the time Gerda came back out of the kitchen, Elsa's parents sat in their spots as well.

Elsa was back to her natural posture around her parents, careful and poised.

Gerda went to take their orders, a professional smile on her face. "Anything you'd like, Mister and Miss Winters?" She asked politely and more formal than she did with Elsa. "We have a full serving of bacon, eggs, roasted potatoes, pancakes—"

"No thank you," Mr. Winter replied, dismissal evident in his voice. "You may leave."

Gerda bowed her head low and walked back, feeling the tension rise in the room.

She knew what this meant.

And by the stiff position of Elsa in her chair, she knew as well.

When Gerda returned to the dining hall to finish her duties, the parents had already retreated back to their room.

And Elsa was gone.

* * *

"Some people shouldn't be allowed to drive," Elsa grumbled to herself, waiting impatiently for the person in front of her to finally shift into her lane after moments of hesitation.

After another ten minutes of traffic, Elsa finally pulled up to her school, parking in her usual, reserved spot. She got out of her car and locked it, ignoring the looks of awe and envy at her Porsche. People quickly moved out of her way as she walked past with long, confident strides. This is the way she liked it.

She commanded power.

She demanded respect.

And by doing this, she got exactly what she wanted: to be left alone.

Except for today, apparently.

As soon as she closed her locker, she was met by none other than her classmates, Eugene (who ridiculously nicknames himself 'Flynn') and his girlfriend, Rapunzel.

"Elsa!" Eugene greeted enthusiastically, opening his arms wide as if she would run into them.

Elsa glared at them.

"What do you want?" She asked icily.

Eugene flinched back as if bitten, an unsure expression on his face. So, Rapunzel stepped in. "Hey!" She said cheerfully, ignoring the frosty stare sent her way. "We were just wondering if you had Maleficent's science class today. We, um, need her textbook," she finished sheepishly. "We both left ours at home…"

Elsa, after a few seconds of staring down her jittery classmates intently, took out her science book from her locker and handed it to Rapunzel wordlessly.

Eugene's eyes lit up. "Great! So when do—"

"I want it back into my locker precisely by the time school is over at three o' clock," Elsa interrupted evenly. "Any time after that and I will make it my personal goal to make sure you two will never pass her class. Do _not_ take anything out of my locker in retaliation, trust me, I will know." She slammed the locker door behind her to make her point, startling the both of them. She smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She began walking towards her first class.

"WAIT!"

She stopped, but did not turn her back.

Rapunzel debated with herself before stumbling out, "U-um, are you g-going to Hercules' party tonight? A-all the seniors are gonna be there…"

Silence.

Elsa scoffed. "Don't be foolish," she replied quietly. "Of course I'm not going." And with that, she walked off.

Eugene sent a puzzled look over to his girlfriend. "Why did you ask her that? Everyone knows she hates parties. Of course she's not going."

Rapunzel stared thoughtfully at her retreating back. "I…don't really know," she admitted. "I just felt I should at least extend some sort of invitation to her. Nobody even mentions parties around her."

Eugene snorted, crossing his arms. "And for good reason."

"…I think she's gonna go."

"What?! How can you tell with that answer? She flat out told you no."

Rapunzel tilted her head. "I think it's the way she said it. For a minute, she sounded…hmmm. Well, maybe you're right. She did tell us no, anyhow." She grinned wickedly. "Plus, we can tease Anna. Make her go to it for the Ice Queen, and then have her realize that she was duped again. Though thankfully this time there will be a little less paint flying our way." She giggled, remembering the look of utter frustration on Anna's face the last time she had tricked her and the paintball fight that had followed soon after.

Eugene joined in, pulling his girlfriend into a hug. "You are a mad genius. Let's do it!"

As they walked away, Rapunzel sent one last, thoughtful glance over to where Elsa had stood.

 _"I think she's gonna go."_

And Rapunzel believed it.

 _"For a minute, she sounded…"_

 _Sad._

* * *

Elsa's day moves on quickly. It is the same, over and over again. Endure the repetitive lectures from her teachers, strive to be at the top of her classes, glare at some students who decide that it's okay to ogle her. Truly, it's an ordinary day.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Elsa quietly made her way out of the classroom and headed to the old oak tree to meet up with her friends. Yes, contrary to popular belief, Elsa is not completely isolated and has managed to acquire some form of social interaction.

As expected, Olaf and Marshall – also called Marshmallow, but only by Olaf – have already started digging into their food.

Olaf sees her first and grins. "Elsa!" He greeted, waving. Marshall briefly looked up from his ham sandwich before nodding his head slightly and going back to devouring his food.

Elsa cast a disapproving glance down at the slightly damp grass. Did they have to eat here all the time? Nevertheless, Elsa sat down next to them, careful to avoid grass smudges. "Hello," she said politely, surprising both of her friends when she took out a small bag of chips. She munched in silence for a while, trying to ignore the pleased look on Olaf's face.

Finally, she cracked. "Is there a reason why you're staring so intently at me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Olaf laughed. "It's just, you're eating chips," he pointed out with glee. "It's weird! You don't usually eat unhealthy stuff. Where's your usual buffet servings for a full family?" He giggled to himself.

"Just felt like chips today is all," she replied, shrugging. She focused her gaze on the freshly fertilized grass.

 _"We're leaving tomorrow."_

"Oh, well okay!" Olaf smiled brightly. His eyes narrowed mischievously. "Then perhaps," he said, inching closer, "you wouldn't mind shari—"

Elsa quickly stuffed the rest of her potato chips in her mouth, chewing noisily in front of Olaf, but making sure her mouth was fully closed.

It's bad enough that she resorts to doing this.

Olaf pouted. "So mean," he whined, turning to Marshall. "Marshmallow—"

"Don't call me that," Marshall immediately remarked.

"—Can you make Elsa be nice to me?"

Marshall snorted in amusement, smirking. "Before or after she chops my head off?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Here," she said quietly, pulling out another bag of chips. She tossed them to Olaf, who nearly had to duck from being hit in the face. "I got an extra for you."

Olaf wiggled his body with happiness in his spot – wanting to hug Elsa but knowing full well that she would most likely push him away – and got started on his bag of junk food. "Thanks Elsie!"

"Don't call me that," Elsa grimaced. She leaned back, inspecting the leaves on the oak tree. The wind darted through the branches, making the stems whistle. A few leaves, still green from summer, fell gently down to the ground. She closed her eyes, humming, as one fell upon her forehead.

 _"When will you return?"_

 _"In a few months."_

She grabbed it with her fingertips, and threw it away.

Marshall cleared his throat. "Have you guys started on college applications yet?"

Olaf groaned and sank to the ground. "It's boring. I've only gotten two sections done."

Marshall chuckled. "Yeah, it's definitely a chore to do," he rumbled. "How about you, Elsa? Have you started?"

Elsa smirked. "Started? I've finished all of my college applications."

Marshall and Olaf stared at her, mouths open.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed at the same time.

"It wasn't all that difficult, really. I started my personal statement and other essays over the summer so that I wouldn't be bothered during the school year."

Olaf shook his head in disbelief. "You act as if that's an easy thing to do. Where do you find the time and willpower?"

 _"And in those months of your absence, what would you have me do?"_

 _"Stay on top of your classes. Apply for an internship to do next summer. Keep busy. Do not get lazy. We expect great things from you, Elsa. Strive for perfection, and all will go well."_

Elsa straightened, her face falling into the usual expression of disinterest, and turned her attention on Marshall. "Another game, Marshall?" She pointed at the blue war paint splattered across his nose. "Are we finally going to win a game against our rivals at Dreamwork Academy? I hear they're rather hard to beat."

"Pfft, we'll run those assholes down to the ground," he taunted, flexing his muscles. "And then we'll celebrate at Hercules' house." His eyes lit up. "I hear he has the biggest flat screen television this world has ever seen. And the loudest stereo."

Olaf chipped in. "Oh yeah!" He said excitedly. "Herc's party is right after the game today! Elsa, you have to go to this," he pleaded, giving her a puppy dog look. "It's your senior year. You gotta live a little!"

"Oh, yes. Because there's nothing better for me to do than to watch underage, horny teens drink themselves to oblivion and beyond," she said sarcastically. "I'll pass."

Olaf groaned. "But Elsa…"

"No. I'm not going."

"B-But, you can go and make fun of people—"

"No, Olaf."

"You wouldn't have to drink or anything. I'll even be the one to drive—"

"No, Olaf."

He threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "But it's fun!"

 _"I'll do my best, father."_

 _"Good. That is what I need from you, Elsa. The very best. Stay focused and do the Winter family proud."_

Elsa scowled. "No. It's foolishness. I am not going, Olaf, and that is my final word. Leave me be."

Silence fell over the group. Olaf, realizing he had pushed her too far, quietly began munching on his chips again, looking forlorn. Elsa, still irritated, began rubbing her arms up and down, almost as if she was soothing herself. Marshall glanced wearily between his two friends. He understood Elsa's aloofness and did agree to some extent that parties were only an excuse to have sex and get wild; however, he also knew Olaf's gregariousness fueled his desire to reach out to people and become actively involved with any social event. Olaf always expressed concern and dismay every time Elsa rejected an offer to hang out or go somewhere with them. She only ever interacted with them during school hours.

Marshall never took it personally. He knew Elsa was a very busy and ambitious person, not to mention a recluse one at that. Unlike him though, Olaf felt as if she didn't truly enjoy their company and only tolerated them.

Whether that was true or not, Elsa was here with them now and that's all that mattered.

Marshall decided to be the one to persuade her for once. "I'm not all fond of these parties either…but I would truly appreciate if you came," he admitted. "If not for the party, then just to celebrate my MVP award."

Olaf stared open mouthed at him, before grabbing him into a tight hug. "Oh, that's super, Marshmallow—"

"Don' cull sme blu (Don't call me that)," Marshall mumbled incoherently into Olaf's chest. "An' ret goo o' mu fhet (And let go of my head)!"

Olaf ignored him. "Congrats, congrats, congrats!" He exclaimed happily. "How?"

Marshall ripped his head away. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's because I'm awesome at football—"

"No, silly! I mean, how did you find out?"

"Coach Calhoun pulled me over after practice to tell me. She said she'd announce it right after the football game." He smirked. "Something tells me Herc is going to be pretty pissed. He always gets the MVP award."

Olaf turned to Elsa, grinning widely. "See? Now you have to—"

Elsa frowned, irritation flashing across her face. " _I_ don't have to do anything."

 _"You must be perfect, Elsa."_

"I will not be guilt tripped into attending," she scolded, her tone turning colder. "I will come for your game and then I will go home. Do not ask me again."

Both friends looked sadly over at one another before nodding their heads, defeated. Marshall shot her a sharp look while Olaf looked down miserably at the grass, his eyes slightly watery.

 _"I will be as you ask, father."_

Elsa stood up, walking away from her friends, hands stuffed in pockets. She had no time for fun and games.

She must be perfect.

She _must_ be perfect.

It was in her blood, it was in her lineage.

Parties of Hercules' caliber were annoying, disgusting.

Inferior.

And a Winter never associates herself with inferiority.

She threw her organic, Kettle potato chip bag away in the trashcan, the loud crunching sound grating to her ears.

* * *

Elsa is bored, her fingers drumming consistently on her desk. She stares at the back of Olaf's shaggy, brown head, noticing his sagged over shoulders and finely concealed earphones in his ears. For a split second, she has the urge to apologize to him for her attitude.

She resists, turning her attention back to her elaborate doodle. She redraws over her lines, fingers nimble and right hand adept at making crisp, meticulous strokes with her pencil.

Elsa Winter.

She grips the pencil tighter in her hand.

Even her doodles come out as masterpieces.

She sighs. Despite what she says, she knows she will go. Her anger is not with her friends.

It's with herself.

Perfection, perfection, perfection.

She was the perfect daughter.

And the worst friend.

Perfection, perfection, perfection.

Elsa Winter.

Elsa's smile is as cold as frost.

Her own name leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Whether Elsa likes it or not, the clock will tick on.

There is no stopping what is to come.


End file.
